§1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns antennas. In particular, the present invention concerns providing an improved antenna array with simplified impedance matching.
§1.2 Background Information
Normally, the scanning performance of a large planar antenna array depends strongly on both the azimuth (Φ) and elevation (θ) directions of scanning. Unfortunately, this makes it practically difficult to “match” its electronic circuits in order to perform in a desired manner for scanning in all directions in Φ and θ. This is because there will be too many directions, Φ and θ, in a 3D space, for it to be practical to implement complex circuit optimization.
Therefore, it would be useful to simplify the optimization of antenna arrays.